


Settled

by benkouji



Series: Settled [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, some curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benkouji/pseuds/benkouji
Summary: Prompt Meet Ugly: 02.  I bought a house three months ago but I’m finally moving in and discover you’ve been squatting because you’re homeless
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Settled [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798996
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Settled

If you told Alex Manes four months ago, that he would move back in Roswell, buy a house and settle down there, he would’ve glared at you because who were you and why were you making these laughable assumptions since you clearly didn’t know him at all. But life has a funny way of making itself known by throwing some curveballs now and then. So three months ago, Alex found himself sealing a deal to buy a house in Roswell, simply because at the funeral of his piece-of-shit father, Greg pulled him aside, introduced him to a beautiful little house with a one-in-a-life-time kind of a deal, and quietly asked him what his plans were now his time in the Air Force was coming to an end. And like the universe had some sort of plan or something, that very night, a buddy of him asked him if he would do some contract work in his hometown. So in a heat of moment, he bought the house.

And now, three months later, honorable discharged, standing in front of said house, he couldn’t help but wonder if he made a huge mistake.

But there was no turning back at this point. So with a deep exhale, he opened the door.

Which was not locked.

Frowning, Alex stepped inside, remembering clearly that he had locked it before he’d left. And saw an almost naked man in the kitchen.

And he was making bacon, of all things.

Later, he will blame the golden skin or the smooth back or the ungodly curly hair of the intruder, because the first sentence he said was,

“Isn’t it a little late for breakfast?”

The man startled, turned, and burned his hand on the stove along the way, honest to God YELPED, and then had the audacity to glare at Alex, and said:

“Fuck, you scared the shit out of me, man!”

OK so he was even more gorgeous from the front. With his big puppy eyes and pouty mouth and all. But that was not the point.

“Oh I’m sorry. Should I have knocked before I entered MY house so you could invite me in?”

The man seemed to have finally catched on, and began to look a little sheepish while he scratched his neck. But his words knew no shame.

“So you are the owner. I was wondering when you’d show up. I mean, squatting here was nice and all, but I don’t exactly see myself settle in one place, I’m sort of a free soul, you know?”

He even added a little smirk to boost the macho cowboy energy, which suited him and somehow added more charm, but again, NOT the point.

Alex wanted to be angry and demanded him to leave right away. He really did. But then he saw something like panic and worry in the man’s eyes, there for a second and gone, and he remembered all the times he didn’t know where he’d go next even when he had a so called home at the time, and he was tired all of a sudden.

“It’s a two-bedroom house. I only need one. It’s cold outside, you can stay here until you find somewhere else to ‘free souling’. And if you can afford bacon, you can afford some kind of rent, right? If not, the house needs repair work anyway, so you can pay me with your labour.”

The man stared at him, opened his mouth, shut it. And opened it again. 

“Free souling is not a word, you know. And for a hot guy like you, I can think of MANY other ways to pay you”, a wink this time. 

Really, everything about this man screamed trouble. And for a rational guy like Alex, he would normally try very hard to avoid putting himself in situations like this. But something, something unknown yet tangible, something with great force pulled at him, and judging by the way the man couldn’t seem to look away from him, he felt the same connection between them too.

So Alex just rolled his eyes and said: “Maybe you can tell me your name before you flirt with me?”

The man stepped forward, as if pulled by some unseeable strings, and smiled, all soft and genuine, and Alex’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Michael Guerin. And I think I’d settle in here for a while.”


End file.
